This invention relates to rotary indexing nozzles for swimming pool cleaning applications and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved nozzle and system of this character.
Rotary indexing nozzles for swimming pool applications are well-known to the art. Rotary nozzles for this purpose without indexing are also well-known. In the latter category such nozzles were usually not of the pop-up variety but projected above the surface of the swimming pool at all times. In this case, the nozzle were driven or rotated by means of various kinds of turbine devices usually through reduction gearing. Rotary indexing nozzles of the pop-up variety are usually rotated by some form of turbine effect including those devices wherein a jet is offset from the axis of rotation to create the rotative effect. In such devices it is known to provide a frictional manner of determining the amount of rotation with each operation of the pop-up nozzle. Indexing is also achieved by utilizing the force of a spring axially displaced in the nozzle for producing a walking effect and by cam type devices. Each of these types of devices performs its function within the desired design limitations, and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved rotary indexing nozzle which is simple in form, positive in operation and efficient during use.